Start a Fire
by bigcitydream
Summary: Damned by the curse of immortality, Charlotte Petrova was sentenced to a tomb to live eternity alone. But after a thousand years of solitary confinement, a witch releases her and she finds herself in Mystic Falls. Facing past loves and new conflicts.
1. Preface

**A/N:** Hey, this is fanfiction based on the story of Charlotte Petrova. Bare in mind this first chapter is only short due to the fact its a prologue.

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. Though I'm sure we wish we all do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Preface<strong>

A curse is a misfortune; a deadly wish that is often inflicted on those whom remain innocent. It's desire simply to cause misery and pain to the one cursed for eternity. And for Miss Charlotte Petrova, that purpose had been no other than a success. Though a reason must have been considered to why such a curse had been placed on the young girl, and that reason was simple; love. The young female had been damned for loving a monster, a male thought to be incapable of loving.

His name; Niklaus. A man known as a hybrid, a cross between vampire and werewolf. He was far too powerful for the safety of others, thus a group of witches placed a curse on him to make his werewolf half dormant and to prevent the creation of a further hybrid. It was known as the sun and moon curse. In order for it to take place a werewolf and vampire was needed. As well as the sacrifice of a human and a moon stone to bind the curse. Hence what better reason than to use the one human he loved the most; Charlotte Petrova. The Shaman created for a doppelgänger that would be a descendent of Charlotte and a way to reverse the curse if Niklaus seeked. Though in order for the ritual to take place the doppelgänger would have to be sacrificed once again, and it was believed the doing of this would be too unbearable for the hybrid.

Unknown to most the curse placed on Charlotte was different than the one on Niklaus. The witch plagued her with immortality, thus she lived as those around her would perish. She would not age, nor would she die, but to be alone for eternity. And though thought by Niklaus to be sacrificed, she once again breathed life after hours of pending death in his ritual. But the newly immortal was placed in a tomb by the witch, to live the next thousand years in solitary confinement.


	2. Chapter 1: Awaken

**A/N:** here's chapter one for you all. and thankyou so much for those who left a review and added this story to their story alerts and favourites, I really appreciate it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Reviews are always welcome 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries, nor do I own its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_**Awaken**_

They say death comes easy, that living is the hard part. But when death is endured every month of your life, you soon learn it gets harder and more unpleasant with every disease. Though the worst part over all is awakening because every time you think your dying, your body merely induces into a death like state for such hours until it heals and you awake once again. There is no end, she simple carries on living.

"Awaken, Miss Petrova." Came a hushed voice of a female.

She has no intention of doing such a task, it required strength and effort, a little something she did not possess and had not done in a long time. _Faint_; the feeling was all too familiar. It was what she felt every month after the dark ones came to feed on her. To drain her of any power she may have preserved. But instead of taking enough blood to weaken her; the vampires drained her till she welcomed death, or at least the closest she would come to it. After a day or so she was able breath life again, though having the ability to even open her eyes was a miss.

"Lucy, I think we may be too late."

"Patient, Callum. She will come too, but she's weaker than I first thought."

"Jesus Christ, girl, of course she's weak. She's been stuck in a bloody tomb for a thousand years. She's probably starving the poor lass, I know I would be."

"Enough of your need for food. We _need_ quiet, not your English jibber jabber."

These voices that bickered were unfamiliar to her. Saying that, they were first new voices she had heard in what must have been a few hundred years. The voices of the vampires who paid their visit every month spoke with strong Virginian accents. Their discussions continually revolving around death, power and blood. Though on few occasions spoke of a man named Mikael. The name turned something in her, as if she almost knew this male. But memories were something of an impossibility for her to inhabit these days.

"She moved, did you see? _Callum_, I need your focus right now. Did you see?"

"See what?"

"Her eyelids, they fluttered."

"Ya' mad, girl. We all move our eyelids when we're sleeping."

"You don't understand, every little movement counts. It signals she's slowly regaining back her energy."

"You cast the spell then?"

"Right when we brought her in. It's intended to fulfil her health, and hopefully give her the will to actually live. If it doesn't work... well, I don't know what we're going to do. We need her; Bonnie needs her."

"Ya'said already, girl. But your cousin needs some patience as well, this healing process could take a while."

Smell, that was what hit her first. A sense she had once thought was long gone. The sweet scent of rosemary was amidst the tomb, but no... this wasn't, _couldn't_ be the tomb. The ground was too soft, the smell too sweet and the sound of her surroundings from far from eerie; where was she?

"Charlotte, ya'say that's her name? Pretty name that is."

"No going soft, _boy_." The voice of Lucy retorted Callum. "We're not here to flatter her, we're here on a job. And there's no saying how she'll react once she has regained her full strength."

"Yea' I know. But flattery often softens the blow; if the young lass decides to lash out that is."

"Quiet. We have no idea what she's capable of. She's been in a tomb for the last thousand years, and the fact she's even alive is a miracle. Heck, we don't even know _what_ she is."

The boy who went by the name Callum chuckled a deep a laugh. "Ya'know she's not a blood sucker. So we're safe from getting the bite."

"I don't understand how you can possible find any of this funny."

_Charlotte_, that name... it was her name. She knew it, it had to be. It just felt right. "_Charlotte, my dear. I refuse to live eternity without you_." The words spoke softly within her mind, told by those of a man from a distant memory. Though the words done more than just speak to her, they made her feel. Actually feel an emotion as if there was a hole in her chest, like there was a piece of her missing. She tried to delve further into her mind for such memory, but it refused to unveil any more.

"It's working, Callum – look."

One silent tear cascaded down the fragile girls cheek, something she was unable to hold back. The nerves and blood vessels that were once visible under her translucent skin were now merging into a soft healthy pink. Allowing the natural olive tone she once possessed resurfacing to its former glory. A pleasant rush of adrenaline coursed through her veins, admitting a quivering to wash over her body, and for her heart to beat a mile a minute. She didn't know what was happening, but at that precise moment, she didn't care. The feeling was overwhelming, intoxicating – she felt _alive._

"What's happening, Lucy?"

"Hush, the spell is almost complete."

Forcing a deep breath, Charlotte inhaled the sweet scent around her; it was like breathing for the first time again. As the energy that pulsed through her ceased, she allowed for herself to relax. It was a peculiar sensation – living, for not being dead nor alive as of the past thousand years, you lost all the will to feel and function. But now; she embraced it.

Her eyes opened blearily to half mast as they fluttered to adjust to the light streaming in from the window. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came, only a hoarse cough.

"Water, Callum, quick! Get some water."

A mousy haired boy rushed to her side with a glass full of water, as fast she was to prop herself up in what appeared to be a queen sized bed. She stared at him profoundly, curious to who he was, where he came from, and most of all, what he was wearing. His attire assembled of a crumbled plaid shirt and baggy, loose fitting trousers, hardly what she called contemporary. Though without hesitance she feebly accepted the glass of water, her hand still shaking from the miraculous recovery.

After a few sips from the water, she set the glass down onto the bedside cabinet and turned to get a good hard look at her two saviours. The girl stood beside the boy who still seemed dumb-struck from her awakening, though the girl was a different story. She stood studying her with such precision and intensity, Charlotte felt at most unsettled by the girls presence. Drawing up the quilt that covered her, she hugged it to her chest, a new feeling of fear arising inside of her. What did these people want precisely? Surely no one would go to the effort of saving a frail and powerless girl without the need of wanting something.

"What do you want?" she croaked, her voice barely more audible than a whisper.

The girl, Lucy, shook her head, her raven coloured curls bouncing around her face. "Nothing but for you to rest for now." she answered with a soothing tone.

But her answer done nothing but agitate Charlotte further. She was confused, and needed answers. Never had her mind seemed more puzzled than it was now. Words and images floated around but nothing summed up. She couldn't work out why she had been imprisoned for so such a long time, why had those vampires fed on her... Why she couldn't remember who she was, or what was her story.

Then, everything seemed to happen at once. Charlotte tore away from the bed, intending to head straight for door and to her freedom. But her legs refused and gave way, falling to rock bottom as Callum hurried to her side. He took grip of her waist to keep her from falling further, whilst Lucy advanced on her with her arm extended.

"You must let me go." Charlotte pleaded, but it was helpless.

With concern, Lucy bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

Placing her hand to the other girls head, Lucy murmured words under her breath than meant nothing to Charlotte. But it wasn't until black invaded her vision, she knew the curly haired female had chanted a spell.

. . .

"Charlotte, my dear. I refuse to live eternity without you." The face of a twenty-some quirked that coy smile she had always loved and admired. His blonde locks of hair glowed golden in the midday sunlight as they stood facing one another in the familiar wheat field.

Lifting her youthful petite hand, she let her fingertips retrace the shape of the boys soft lips. To the lines that had bored in his pallid skin where he always smiled. And his grey cold eyes that forever stared at her with fear, fear that their love for one another was never enough for those around them. But to her it didn't matter, as long as she had him, she would always have enough.

Moving her arms to rest behind his neck, she let a smile grace her lips. "You do not have too, my Lord. For I shall always be in here." placing a palm to his chest, she felt no heart beat, but knew there was one there. "You will never be alone, I promise."

. . .

Light engulfed her sight as for the second time that day she awoke. The memory still stood clear and strong in her mind, so much that it made her heart to ache. But her surroundings struck her with such force, her mind was cleared of any previous thoughts. She sat inside what appeared to be small room filled with two rows of seats and windows all around. Though it wasn't the oddity of the room that panicked her, it was the fact the room was moving at a fast past down a narrow country lane.

Charlotte grasped onto the seat in front of her with force that it shook and caused the passenger who sat in it to turn. "Brilliant, the lass is awake." Callum announced.

He seemed to identify to fear on her face as he reached over and placed his hand upon hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Not to worry, girl, we're only in a car. It's like a horse cart what ya' had back in your time. The only difference is we steer and drive instead of the horse." he explained.

Though the squeeze of his hand somewhat calmed her, she couldn't seem to relax. "Where are you taking me?"

"That's the best part. We will soon be arriving in good ol' Mystic Falls."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2: Runaway

**A/N:** quick note, gotta say I'm overwhelmed by the amount of story alerts and favourites. And the reviews have really made my day and encouraged me to write as much as possible. And thank you to the person who added this fanfiction to their community, muchas gracias! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! Anyway, this chapter is basically a filler leading to a rather big event next chapter so stay tuned.

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_**Runaway**_

When making a reappearance into the apartments living room, all chatter fell silent. Though for the first time that day Charlotte thought she would appreciate the silence, truthfully - it was eerie. The feel of eyes burning into the back of her skull made her squirm. And just from the corner of her eye it was easy to see Callum was about to speak, but she did not need, nor want to hear what he had to say. Making a beeline for the kitchen, she hoped these people would take the hint and leave her in peace. However people in this century seemed reluctant to take orders, she wondered what else had changed in her time of absence.

"Charlotte-"

"Please, call me Miss Petrova, sir." she asked kindly. Knowing without turning it was the English boy who followed her.

"Another thing ya' yet to learn, girl. We call each other by our first names 'ere." he explained, stalking around the kitchen to face Charlotte.

"It is quite inappropriate and personal if I do say so. You do not know me, therefore you call me Miss Petrova." It was a simple order to follow, she thought, surely he was capable of that.

"Well, _Miss Petrova. _I just came to tell you, ya' look rather fetching."

"Excuse me?"

"Fetching, beautiful, lovely. I'm trying to compliment you, Petrova." The boy grinned, his eyes roaming over her body, and lingerie on her exposed legs.

Charlotte did nothing but frown, crossing her arms over her chest. If anything she looked damn right silly. The witch who called herself Lucy had sent her to bathe when they first arrived in Mystic Falls. Turned out a thousand years in a tomb did not do much for your appearance. Her hair had been disheveled, a dress that had once been beautiful was now filthy and torn. But the most horrific part was herself, her skin being rough and cracked in places, the girl who stared back at her in the mirror was almost beyond recognition. After a long and worthy bath, she had dressed herself in garments lent by Lucy that consisted of a white sleeveless blouse, matched with simple jean shorts and black laced boots with a heel so thin it was ridiculous. Some of the things they wore in twenty first century was an abomination.

Acquiring herself a glass of water, she shook her hair to the boys response. "Showing so much leg if far too appalling." Charlotte smiled, taking her eyes of Callum and making an entrance back into the living room.

"Charlotte, come sit. You do look so much better know you've cleaned up." Lucy chirped.

But what she said went through one ear and out the other as all Charlotte's attention had been switched to a new girl sitting beside Lucy. She appeared than bit younger than Lucy, with cocoa brown hair and almond brown eyes. There was no denying she was beautiful.

"Hello Charlotte." She spoke softly.

Charlotte blinked, unsure of what to say. It had been a long time since being around other humans, making her feel at nerve. She couldn't help it, spending so much within her own company, she guessed it was how she got used to living.

"Charlotte, this is Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett. My cousin." Lucy tried to ensure a smile, though after a while she gave up and turned back to her cousin. "She doesn't speak much."

"Emily Bennett." It rang a bell, she was sure the vampires who had fed on her in the tomb had mentioned the name. But it seemed such a long time ago. "Bennett." Charlotte repeated, though it was no use. She couldn't recall the conversation the vampires had discussed about her.

"No, my name is Bonnie." The new girl rose up from her seat. "Emily is an ancestor of mine, how do you know of her?"

Charlotte shook her head, she did not want to talk of that. And thankfully Bonnie took the hint and did not press on about it any more.

"Goodness, there really is no difference. You all truly look the same."

"Pardon?" Charlotte frowned, wondering what this girl was on about.

"Your doppelgängers... Katherine and Elena?" Bonnie questioned, clearly just realising the original Petrova had no clue what she was on about. "Your descendants. When you were sacrificed for the sun and moon curse the original witch made it so your descendants would create a doppelgänger. A replica of you to reverse the curse."

"... Curse?"

_Doppelgänger, sacrifice, curse... _all the words were nothing, yet they meant everything to her. The words roamed around in her mind, trying to latch onto some sort of memory - anything to even trigger a thought. _Doppelgänger, sacrifice, curse... _blood, fire. There was a lot of blood. The same face as the male in her dreams resurfaced, his face contorted in pain. And then it was like a thousand burning needles were being jabbed into her mind, but this wasn't happening in her head. A wave of nausea hit her like a cannonball as she let out a blood curdling scream.

"Make it stop, please make it stop!" she begged through the tears that forming in her eyes.

It was hopeless to focus what was going on around when the severing pain throbbing her head refused to ease off. There was a bustle of movement and chatter around her, but she could make no sense of it. It was simply no use, all she could do was give buckle under the inflicting pain. Her knee's hit the wooden oak floor boards with a _thud _as slowly each limb of her body went rigid, loosing its will of strength until there was nothing.

. . .

"I'm telling you, Lucy. I think there's some sort of block in her mind, keeping her from remembering what happened all those years ago ." A distant female voice could be heard, but it seemed to far away to take a grasp on and identify a face to the voice.

"There's a spell for that, you know. It's in a family Grimoire, but it's a powerful spell. Compulsion can't even break it. Whoever put that spell on Charlotte didn't want her to remember what happened."

"Or, they did not want her to remember why it happened and who for."

"You mean... Klaus?"

"Indeed."

. . .

Charlotte had no recollection of passing out. The last coherent memory she had was Bonnie mentioning a curse and then pain, a lot of pain. Along with a memory trying to fight its way through her mind. But her mind had resisted. Twilight had set in now, indicating it was just past sun down and dusk was soon to commence. The pain that struck her mind hours previous had now thankfully faded to a faint ring in her ear, nothing she couldn't handle. However memories of her past were still locked away and refusing to be released. There was no chance in a million she would try to access them again.

It was only then she released she sensed no presence of other people in the small apartment. No voices to bother her, no one to stand in her way. Leaning forward from the couch she lied on, a piece of lined paper caught her eye with a note in manly writing scribbled on it.

_Gone into town to run some errands, be back as soon as possible. Sit tight and don't think about moving, Lass. Lucy prepared some food in the kitchen if your hungry. - Callum._

Charlotte frowned, _Lass, _the pet name he had obtained for her had to go. Though what bothered her more was the small fact they expected her to be patient and wait for their return. She had put up with a thousand years of imprisonment, and she was not going to put up with it a moment longer. Especially in the company of such a young witch and what she guessed a silly warlock. It was quite simply not going to happen. She was in control of herself now, not anyone else.

Making a break for the door, she flipped the handle but as expected it was locked. It did not cause any harm in trying though. Her eyes roamed the room searching for something that could open the door; a key maybe. Nothing came into view, it was no use. She was stuck here... unless.

It was a slim chance, but all she had to go by. Charlotte crossed the room and examined the nearby window for a lock. Fortunately it had been left open, perhaps the odds really were in her favour. She lifted the window open and gazed down below, taking note the apartment was six stories up. If any one else was to jump, they would likely injure themselves severely, maybe even death. But not being your typical human, Charlotte figured she could make the jump with as much as a broken leg and heal within minutes.

Positioning herself on the ledge, she felt her heart beat violently inside her chest having never been one for heights. It was either now or never. Taking a deep breath, she threw herself from the ledge. A ghostly cold wind whipped her hair and clothes as she fell into the night. The view of the ground was no longer in view as her vision blurred from the impact of the speed until she hit the ground. A crunch echoed throughout the alley the window had looked down upon. And it only took a few moments until the pain set in. She felt as though her whole body was paralysed, each bone harshly frozen. But a burning sensation threatening to explode in every joint and muscle. Without even looking she knew the fall had broke her worse than she anticipated.

She dared scream, or try to writhe in pain, for she knew that would only slow the process of healing. It felt like a lifetime that she lay there, even though only an hour had passed. She felt every fractured bone ends scrape and grind at one another, fixing into place and knitting instantaneously. A feeling of relief caused by absence of pain broke through her. She sucked in a deep breath before pushing herself up from the ground and leaning against the nearby wall. It made her curious, how far could she push herself? Say the decapitation of the head, would she die then? The thoughts roamed her mind, but the last was one she was not willing to try.

After a few moments of gathering herself together and dusting off the dirt from her clothes, she set off. Within minutes of endless wondering she found herself walking into Mystic Fall's town square. People bustled in out and of buildings with bags full of objects. Some sat outside on tables and chairs, sipping at beverages and creating conversation. Crispy orange leaves of all different shades fell from the surrounding tree's giving Charlotte the knowledge it was autumn. But the cool temperature beg to differ, maybe it was nearing winter.

One building in particular caught Charlotte's attention. Her eyes found the sign above the entrance that read 'Mystic Grill'. It was a forward guess, but instinct told her they must do alcohol. And some beor really sounded good right about now. A rather strong alcoholic, sweet fruit-juice, one she had not drunk in a thousand years.

Making her way into the building, she was surprised to be greeted by a restaurant rather than a bar. None the less, it held a bar to her assurance. She took a seat on a stool in the far end and waited until one of the bartenders approached her. She tried her best at a smile, and learnt his from his name tag.

"Hello Matt, would you do the pleasure of getting me a beor."

It struck odd when Matt frowned, leaning his arms on the bar in front of Charlotte.

"You feeling alright? I think you mean beer. Sure you ain't been drink already today, Elena?" he laughed half-heartedly.

_Elena_, Bonnie had mentioned that name, something about her doppelgänger. Deciding it best not to reveal her identity, she went along with the disguise.

"Beer, yes, I stand corrected. I shall have a beer." she nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. How was she suppose to act like this Elena, when did not even know who Elena was?

Matt turned his back and attended to pouring her the beer. A pale amber liquid filling the glass he held.

"Here you go." he placed the drink down in front of her. "And don't worry, it's on the house."

"Thank you."

"Now tell me what's really up, Elena. Your a mess. And what's that blood? Did Stefan hurt you?"

Who the heck was Stefan? "No, I took a bit of a tumble earlier. I assure you I'm quite alright. Nothing to worry about."

"How can we be sure of that?" Boomed another voice from behind her. A voice that set off alarm bells within her mind, her body practically tingling with familiarity.

Whipping her head around, the first thing that caught her sight was the eyes. The ones that had stared so lovingly at her in the dream had been replaced with dark, haunting ones. They pierced her like a knife. They held no sincerity, no light, just darkness.

He smiled cunningly as he walked over and took a seat on the stool beside the one she reserved. If she could wish, Charlotte would say the man in her dreams was a different person. Not the same man. But her gut feeling told her the latter.

"We meet again." He smirked.


End file.
